eleves de Poudlard, 10 ans plus tard
by Janedory
Summary: A la fin des études, chacun à suivit son chemin et beaucoup se sont perdus de vue. Harry organise donc un petit diner chez lui pour rassembler ses amis. HP/GW, HG/DM
1. preparatifs, 12 square Grimmaurd

Salut à tous.

Voici ma première fic, coécrite avec ma copine Julie. Ou comment partir en live quand on sature en cours. J'espère que cela plaira. Assez parlé, place à l'histoire.

**Chapitre 1 : Préparatifs chez les Potter's**

Au début des vacances d'été, Londres était en ébullition. Les tenues légères quittaient enfin leurs placards et les squares étaient pris d'assaut par les bambins heureux de retrouver leurs toboggans et leurs châteaux de sable. Chacun avait le sourire aux lèvres et respirait le bonheur. A Kensington square, les amoureux flânaient en profitant de la verdure tandis qu'une vieille femme brodait inlassablement à l'ombre d'un prunier.

Non loin de la, 12 square Grimmaurd, résidence de Harry et Ginny Potter, c'était l'effervescence. Ginny s'affairait en cuisine, harcelée par Sirius, son fils de 3 ans et demi, qui réclamait son goûter.

« Harry ! Harry ! Viens tout de suite, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Au premier étage, Harry, installé dans son fauteuil près de la bibliothèque, feuilletait son album de fin d'étude à Poudlard. « 10 ans déjà, pensait-il nostalgique, le temps est passé si vite ! » Une foule de souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête. De la première cérémonie de répartition à la remise des ASPICS en passant bien sur par des épisodes plus douloureux comme la guerre contre le mage noir qui avait coûté tant de vie ! Par la faute de Voldemort, Harry avait d'abord perdu ses parents, puis Sirius son parrain et Albus Dumbledore qui s'étaient tous sacrifiés pour le sauver, lui, Harry Potter. Et il avait terrassé le plus grand sorcier maléfique de tout les temps. Heureusement, Ron, Hermione, Ginny bien sur et tous les autres avaient été là pour le soutenir et lui donner foi en la vie malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient du traverser. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs qu'il avait décidé d'organiser cette fameuse soirée : « Elèves de Poudlard, 10 ans plus tard ». C'était sa façon à lui de les remercier d'avoir toujours été présents même si ces dernières années, ils s'étaient un peu perdu de vue, chacun étant accaparé par son travail.

Ginny, n'obtenant pas de réponse, s'impatientait et décida d'aller elle-même chercher son époux tandis que Sirius, enfin calmé, savourait son verre de bieraubeurre. Elle trouva Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, l'album de Poudlard sur ses genoux.

« C'était donc là que tu te cachais, cria-t-elle, irritée, cela fait au moins 10 minutes que je m'époumone ! Je te signale qu'il y a 5 ans quand tu t'es marié tu n'as pas embauché une femme de ménage ni une cuisinière ! Alors au lieu de rêvasser, tu ferais mieux de venir m'aider et tout de suite ! Va t'occuper de ton fils qui est dans la cuisine pendant que je vais me changer, nos invités vont bientôt arriver !

- Désolé, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, je descends tout de suite. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Non, tout est prêt et pas grâce à toi ! C'était tout à l'heure que j'aurais aimé que tu me poses la question ! »

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

« Et voilà, vociféra Ginny, ils arrivent déjà et grâce à toi, j'ai l'air d'une souillon ! Va donc les accueillir pendant que j'enfile une tenue correcte. Je vous rejoins tout de suite »

Harry descendit les marches quatre à quatre, impatient à l'idée de retrouver ses amis et d'échapper aux réprimandes de sa femme.

Voilà le premier chapitre. C'est un peu court mais je voulais savoir si je continue ou pas avant de tout taper. Les Rewiews sont donc les bienvenues. Biz


	2. Neville, Ron et autres Weasley

Salut à tous ! Merci pour les rewiews, cela fait super plaisir ! Alors voilà, je me remets à mon ordinateur et je vous envoie la suite.

Evidemment, les personnages sont tous à J.K.Rowling.

**Chapitre 2**

Neville contemplait son armoire avec désespoir. Décidemment, il n'arriverait jamais à s'habiller. De plus, Harry lui avait dit qu'elle serait là. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis cinq ans – depuis le mariage de Harry et Ginny d'ailleurs- et cela le rendait nerveux. « Est-ce qu'elle est avec quelqu'un ? » Cette question revenait sans cesse, martelant son cerveau inlassablement. A l'époque, il avait été trop timide pour l'aborder. Et maintenant, il le regrettait. « Ah Luna ! Que tu étais belle pendant cette magnifique journée ! » Pendant toute sa scolarité, il l'avait trouvée bizarre, comme tout le monde et même un peu effrayante. Mais il y a cinq ans, au mariage de ses meilleurs amis, elle l'avait subjugué. Il en avait parlé avec Hermione, mais depuis quelques temps, il s'était résigné. Et voilà que Harry l'avait invité chez lui pour une petite réunion entre amis perdus de vue. A part Hermione, et de temps en temps les jumeaux Weasley quand il allait sur le chemin de traverse, il ne voyait plus personne. Son emploi du temps de professeur de Botanique de Poudlard l'accaparait. Et il n'avait plus, ou ne prenait plus, le temps de sortir.

Neville ressassait donc ses souvenirs, la porte de son armoire toujours ouverte. Il finit par se décider et opta pour un simple pantalon noir, avec une chemisette blanche. Il n'aimait pas son corps et préférait donc passer inaperçu. Il s'habilla rapidement, passa un léger coup de peigne dans ses cheveux, puis sortit. Il allait chercher Hermione quand il se souvint qu'elle était chez son compagnon. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle était avec lui et il était le seul à connaître son identité. Mais il ne s'en remettait pas. Il fila hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard et transplana jusqu'à Londres. Ouf, il était juste à l'heure. Il sonna.

* * *

Ron était tranquillement installé à son bureau de chargé des affaires moldues au ministère de la magie, un stylo plume entre les mains : il étudiait cet objet barbare avec minutie et tenta avec peine d'écrire sur la feuille de parchemin posée devant lui. Mais maladroit et peu habitué à cet instrument, il fit une grosse tache d'encre noire qui s'étira peu à peu jusqu'à prendre la forme d'une araignée ! Horrifié, Ron recula sa chaise tandis que l'araignée semblait s'échapper du parchemin et s'approchait de lui, menaçante. Tétanisé, il ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement et l'insecte, qui avait maintenant triplé de volume, n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage et s'apprêtait à lui porter un coup fatal quand soudain, haletant, le corps en sueur, Ron ouvrit les yeux et fut rassuré de se trouver sur son canapé, chez lui. « Quel cauchemar !». Après avoir repris ses esprits, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il se rendit compte qu'il allait être en retard chez sa sœur. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage parmi tout les objets moldus et autres détritus disposé un peu partout dans son salon et, au bout d'un quart d'heure de recherche méthodique, il finit par trouver un jean dans la cuisine et un polo propre dans la salle de bain qu'il enfila aussi vite qu'il pu en se jurant de se livrer à un grand nettoyage des le lendemain, chose qu'il se promettait tous les jours et repoussait à la même fréquence. Il remit ses cheveux en ordre, s'aspergea de quelques gouttes de parfum réservé aux grandes occasions, puis il retourna au salon. Il pris alors une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette, bafouilla dans le nom de sa destination et arriva chez un couple de vieux sorciers qui le fixaient avec des yeux ronds. « Excusez-moi, erreur de navigation, bredouilla Ron, gêné. Il sortit sans laisser le temps à ces braves gens de réagir et se retrouva dans une ruelle de Londres située à quelques minutes seulement de square Grimmaurd. Il décida donc de finir la route à pieds, pensant qu'il serait de toute façons en retard.

Il longea les grilles de Kensington square, observant des enfants moldus qui jouaient avec ce qu'ils appelaient une game boy et fut intrigué par ce petit objet qui accaparait toute leur attention. Il se dit qu'il questionnerai Harry à ce sujet et arriva enfin à destination. Au moment où il s'appretait à sonner, Fred et sa femme Angelica, Georges et sa copine Katie, apparurent près de lui dans un bruit assourdissant, qui ne fut pas du goût d'Angelica.

« Arrête un peu de faire l'imbécile, dit-elle à Fred, tu ne peux pas transplaner discrètement comme tout le monde ! »

Fred, qui avait aperçu son petit frère, préféra changer de sujet. « Alors Ronnie, toujours pas accompagné ? »

Ron, écarlate, ne répondit pas et sonna à la porte.


	3. un couple inattendu

**Chap. 3 : un couple inattendu**

Harry arriva dans le vestibule et trouva Sirius qui expliquait à Neville pourquoi les Tornades ne pouvaient pas remporter le championnat de Quiddich cette année. Malgré son jeune âge, Sirius était déjà passionné par ce sport et Harry, qui avait lui-même été un des meilleurs attrapeurs de l'équipe de Griffondor, ne ratait pas une occasion d'aller voir un match avec son fils.

- Neville, s'exclama Harry, comme je suis content de te voir ! Ca fait si longtemps ! Tu n'as pas changé !

- Toi, non plus tu n'as pas changé, dit Neville en étreignant Harry, et ça fait 5 ans que l'on ne s'est pas vu, depuis ton mariage en fait ! En tout cas, ton fils est adorable, et c'est ton portrait craché ! Déjà fan de quidditch !

- Allez viens, on passe au salon. Sirius, monte dans ta chambre s'il te plait.

- Oui papa, répondit le bambin.

- Vraiment adorable, dit Neville avec un sourire.

- Oui, je suis un homme comblé. Et Ginny est encore enceinte, dit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Les deux amis passèrent donc au salon, bientôt rejoints par Ginny, vêtue d'une robe de satin verte, qui lui moulait joliment son ventre de cinq mois, les cheveux relevés, lui dégageant la nuque.

- Alors Neville, quoi de neuf dans ta vie, demanda Ginny.

Neville leur raconta sa vie à Poudlard, où il avait pris la place de Mme Chourave en botanique. Il leur apprit comme ça qu'il soupçonnait que Rogue avait une relation avec une des profs.

- Hermione ? Demanda affolée Ginny.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais en fait elle pourra peut-être mieux te renseigner que moi. Tu sais, je passe beaucoup de temps dans mes serres.

Ils continuaient à discuter, un verre à la main quand la sonnerie retentie à nouveau.

- J'y vais, cria Sirius qui s'était déjà précipité vers la porte. Oncle Ron, oncle Fred, oncle Georges, s'écria-t-il. Oh pardon, dit-il à Angelina et Katie après les avoir bousculées. Ils sont pas là mes cousins ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi mon chou, lui répondit Angelina, non, ils sont chez leur grand-mère.

- Mamie Molly ?

- Non, mon lapin, chez ma mère à moi

- Ah d'accord.

Ils rejoignirent les autres dans le salon.

- Ginny, ma petite sœur préférée !! S'écria Ron en serrant sa cadette.

- Facile, tu n'en as qu'une, ajouta Ginny, Angelina, Katie, vous êtes magnifiques toutes les deux.

-Merci, répondirent-elles en cœur.

- Neville mon pote. Ron et Neville se sautèrent dans les bras. T'es là toi aussi ?

- Apparemment, Ron, ce n'est pas mon fantôme !

- Asseyez-vous, dit Ginny, en bonne hôtesse de maison, que voulez-vous boire ?

Les conversations allaient bon train, Fred et Georges monopolisaient l'attention car lorsqu'ils parlaient farces et attrapes, tout le monde était plié ! Ron finit par demander qui devait encore arriver.

- Alors, dit Ginny, il y a Luna, Neville piqua un léger fard, il y a Lavande, Ron fit de même, mais apparemment personne ne s'en aperçu, et bien sûr Hermione et son nouveau copain. D'ailleurs est-ce que l'un de vous le connaît-il ? Elle n'a même pas voulu me le dire, moi, sa soi-disant meilleure amie.

Ginny tempêtait. Neville qui était le seul dans la confidence se faisait tout petit, pendant que les suggestions allaient bon train.

- Je suis sur que c'est un gars ennuyeux du genre Percy, annonça Fred.

- Sûrement, renchérit Georges, quelqu'un qui a lu au moins autant de bouquins qu'elle.

- Neville, tu es sur que ce n'est pas Rogue, demanda encore une fois Ginny ?

- Pourquoi Rogue, demanda Ron ?

- Parce que Neville nous a dit qu'il avait une aventure avec quelqu'un à Poudlard.

- Rogue une copine, s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix les trois frères en se tournant vers Neville.

- Il parait, dit-il d'une petite voix, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un !

- Au fait Neville, embraya Harry, toi qui travailles avec Hermione, tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?

Neville feignit de ne pas avoir entendu, puis devant le regard insistant de l'assemblée, il se résigna à répondre. Après avoir bredouillé quelques phrases incompréhensibles, il finit par leur apprendre que, oui, il savait qui c'est et non, il ne leur dirait rien, il avait promis à Hermione de ne pas gâcher la surprise.

- Je peux juste vous dire que vous le connaissez tous et que vous risquez d'être quelque peu surpris.

La sonnerie retentit permettant à Neville d'échapper à tous les regards inquisiteurs. C'était Luna et Lavande qui arrivaient en même temps. Elles rejoignirent l'assemblée et les conversations repartirent de plus belle. « T'as pas changé, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

Ginny commençaient à s'impatienter. Hermione avait une heure de retard.

- Non mais c'est un monde, non seulement elle refuse de nous dire qui l'accompagne et en plus elle se permet d'être en retard ! Mon dîner va finir par brûler ! D'ailleurs, Harry, toi qui aime tant te rendre utile, dit-elle, non sans une pointe de sarcasme que seul son mari décela, tu serais gentil d'aller baisser un peu le four, histoire que le gratin ne soit pas totalement carbonisé !

Harry s'exécuta sans dire un mot, ce que Fred ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Ginny, tu ressembles de plus en plus à maman, c'est effrayant ! Regarde un peu ce que tu as fais de Harry, on dirait un homme totalement soumis, c'est écoeurant !

- Moi je suis plutôt admiratrice, poursuivit Angelina, le jour où Fred m'aidera au lieu de tester toutes ses nouvelles trouvailles à la maison… ajouta-t-elle rêveuse. Dis moi franchement Ginny, quel est ton secret ?

- Il n'y a aucun secret, répondit Ginny, flattée. Il suffit de savoir s'imposer ! Mais je reconnais qu'avec Fred, tu as du fil à retordre !

- Sers moi donc un autre verre, petite sœur, reprit Fred qui sentait que la conversation prenait une tournure qui risquait de ne pas tourner à son avantage.

Ginny resservit ses invités quand on sonna à la porte.

- Ah enfin, s'exclama Ginny.

- J'y vais, cria Sirius, qui sauta des genoux de son parrain, Ron, et se précipita une nouvelle fois sur la porte.

Quelques heures plus tôt…

Une porte claqua au fond du manoir. Hermione posa son livre et regarda Drago qui rentrait dans le salon, visiblement furieux.

- Ta journée s'est mal passé mon chéri, demanda Hermione.

- On ne peut mieux, railla Drago.

Hermione leva un sourcil, elle était habituée aux colères de son homme. C'était d'ailleurs par une dispute sans précédent qu'avait commencé leur relation, un soir où il était venu à Poudlard voir Rogue.

- Mais encore, interrogea Hermione.

- Et bien, il se trouve que cet abruti de Weasley, Percy pas « ton ami », corrigea –t-il lorsqu'il vit Hermione froncer les sourcils, a réussi à annihiler tout mon travail de six mois ! J'essayais de rapprocher le ministre de la magie bulgare avec le notre, et Merlin sait que c'est un travail difficile, depuis la coupe du monde qui a eu lieu chez nous.

- Celle où ton père et ses petits copains se sont amusés à envoyer la marque des ténèbres ?

- Hermione s'il te plait !

- Pardon, continu je te prie.

- Donc, je disais que cet abruti est allé dire que les pays du centre de l'Europe ne seraient jamais capables de rivaliser avec l'Angleterre ! Que c'était le pays le plus évolué du monde de la magie ! Et tout ça devant l'ambassadeur bulgare ! Il faut tout que je reprenne à zéro.

- Tu veux que j'en parle à Krum, dit-elle d'un air amusé, elle adorait le mettre en colère.

Il partit au quart de tour. Elle l'écoutait amusée, comme elle pouvait aimer ses fureurs, il était tellement beau lorsqu'il s'emportait et que ses cheveux volaient en tout sens !

- Et ça t'amuse, lui dit-il méchant.

- Je dois t'avouer que j'adore te voir dans cet état, je dirais même que ça m'excite énormément, lui avoua-t-elle.

- Ah oui, demanda l'intéressé, toute colère envolée.

- Pas maintenant mon cœur, on doit se préparer pour aller chez Harry.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, grommela-t-il.

- Ne viens pas si tu ne veux pas !

- J'ai dis que je viendrai alors j'y vais, je tiens toujours mes promesses mais saches que je le fais uniquement pour toi. Parce que tu sais que Potter, moins je le vois, mieux je me porte.

Hermione eu un sourire, elle savait qu'il s'emportait mais ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry. De plus, c'était un peu grâce à lui que Drago avait pu se défaire de l'emprise de son père.

- Bien, dit-elle, allons nous changer.

- Je vais prendre une douche, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Volontiers.

Quand ils sortirent de la salle de bain, Hermione s'affola.

- Drago, nous aurions déjà du y être ! Dépêche toi s'il te plaît.

- J'arrive, mais que veux-tu, quand on prend la douche ensemble, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te sauter dessus ! De plus, tu n'étais pas contre ! Je me dépêche, je me dépêche, ajouta-t-il devant le regard noir de sa dulcinée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivaient enfin 12 square Grimmaurd.

Hermione sonna, avec une boule au ventre. Comment allaient-ils prendre le fait qu'elle soit avec Drago Malefoy ? La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Hermione se retrouva face à son filleul qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis son anniversaire quelques mois plus tôt.

- Marraine, s'exclama Sirius en se jetant dans ses bras, puis remarquant la présence de Drago, c'est qui lui ?

- Lui, répondit Hermione, c'est Drago, mon amoureux.

Et quelques instants plus tard, Hermione fit son entrée dans le salon avec Sirius dans les bras, suivie de Drago Malefoy.

L'assemblée resta bouche bée, des regards horrifiés s'échangèrent et la bonne humeur apparente d'Hermione et le bouquets de fleurs que Drago offrit à Ginny ne suffirent pas à détendre l'atmosphère.

A suivre…

Voici donc notre nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous a plus. On a essayé de faire plus long mais ce n'est pas évident car on a beaucoup de boulot (on prépare le CAPES et l'agrégation de maths), Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons des cours assez ennuyeux pour continuer à écrire, donc nous viendrons au bout de cette fic. Evidemment, si elle plait et pour cela Review. A ce propos, merci pour les reviews, cela motive à écrire.

Je vous dis donc à bientôt (normalement une semaine) pour le prochain chapitre.

Biz


	4. un repas animé

Me revoici, pour un nouveau chapitre, écrit pour la majeure partie par Julie, corrigé, tapé et amélioré par mes soins. Toutes mes excuses pour le temps mis !

RAR :

**Draymione** : voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les trois premiers chapitres. Merci pour tes petits mots à chaque fois !

**Crioleeene** : merci… Voici suite… A bientôt !

**Divine-sigyn** : Tu ne devrais pas être déçu ! quant à mes concours c'est pas gagné-s, mais merci !

**Pascale1980** : Merci ! J'accepte maintenant les reviews non signées (enfin, si ça marche !)

**Gaelle** **Griffondor** : merci !

**Chapitre 4 : un repas animé**

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit Hermione joyeusement, excusez-nous pour le retard. Oh Ginny, ajouta-t-elle en prenant les mains de sa meilleure amie, tu es magnifique !  
-Mer…merci, bredouilla celle-ci au compliment de son amie et aux fleurs que lui tendait Drago. Bien…bienvenus, asseyez-vous. Je vous sers quoi ?

Elle avait la voix hésitante mais son devoir de maîtresse de maison reprenait le dessus. Harry était livide, la bouche ouverte et Ron était près à exploser. Quant aux jumeaux, ils regardaient Drago d'un œil mauvais. Seul Neville regardait son verre d'un air absent, il était enfin libéré du secret pesant. C'est Ron qui explosa.

-Que fait cette sale face de fouine ici, Hermione ?  
-Cette sale face de fouine comme tu dis est mon actuel petit copain. Et calme toi, ce n'est pas la fin du monde !  
-Je t'avais prévenue, ma chérie, glissa Drago à l'oreille de sa compagne, tu aurais du les prévenir avant.  
-Mais c'est notre pire ennemi, rajouta Harry, qui avait enfin réussi à parler !  
-Alors, écoutez-moi tous ! Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir caché ma liaison avec Drago mais j'aimerais que vous enterriez la hache de guerre. De plus, je suis assez grande pour faire mes propres choix et je l'aime !  
-Bien, dit Ginny, je te fais confiance !  
-Nous aussi, dirent d'une même voix Lavande, Luna, Angelina et Katie !  
-Merci les filles ! Elle était soulagée que sa meilleure amie ne dise rien. Harry ? Ron ?  
-Mmh,…, grognèrent-ils, on verra !  
-Mais je te préviens Malfoy, s'emporta Ron, au moindre mot de travers je t'envoie mon poing dans la gueule !  
-Ron !

Il se tu devant le regard noir que lui lançait Hermione et Ginny.

-Et bien, merci pour cet accueil des plus chaleureux, Ginny, je prendrais bien un verre de Whisky !  
-Bien sur, Drago. Et toi Hermione, que prendras-tu ?  
-Une bieraubeurre s'il te plait.

Ils finirent donc par tous s'asseoir et Ginny servit leurs verres à Hermione et Drago.

-Une question tout de même, commença la rouquine, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?  
-Heu,…, Hermione jeta un regard vers son compagnon, deux ans !  
-DEUX ANS ! Mais pourquoi tu as attendu autant pour nous en parler ? Que tu ne le dises pas à Ron et Harry c'est normal, ils ne comprennent jamais rien !  
-Hé, s'exclamèrent en même temps les garçons visés.  
-Mais à moi, continua Ginny, absolument pas perturbée par l'interruption de son mari et de son frère, moi, ta soi-disant meilleure amie, tu aurais pu me le dire ! Deux ans !  
-C'est-à-dire que…, que au début, je ne savais pas que ça durerait. Et plus le temps passait, plus il m'était difficile de vous l'annoncer. Sans parler qu'avec notre travail, on n'a pas l'occasion de se voir très souvent, alors… Bref, je pensais que ce soir, c'était vraiment l'occasion et j'espère que nos vieilles rancœurs d'adolescent ne viendront pas gâcher la soirée, rajouta-t-elle en fusillant Ron et Harry du regard.  
-Et si nous passions à table, proposa Harry, j'espère que vous avez faim, car ma petite femme a préparé un repas pour un troupeau d'éléphant.  
-Bonne idée, ajouta celle-ci. Harry, veux-tu coucher Sirius s'il te plait. ?  
-Non, maman, je veux rester avec tout le monde !  
-SIRIUS !  
-D'accord, maman, d'accord. Au revoir !

Ce disant, il agita sa petite main et fit un gros bisou sur la joue d'Hermione.

-Tu reviendras bientôt marraine ?  
-Promis mon chou !

Tout le monde se leva et Ginny plaça ses convives. Elle-même s'était gardée une place en bout de table, près de la cuisine ; à sa gauche, elle installa Fred, Lavande, Ron, Hermione et Drago ; à sa droite, Neville, Luna, Harry, Katie et Georges. Enfin, en face d'elle, sa belle-sœur, Angelina.  
Alors que Ginny, aidée d'Angelina, s'affairait en cuisine, les discussions allaient bon train sur les sujets d'actualité, tels que le nouveau directeur de la banque Gringotts ou les derniers lois votées. Puis ils passèrent au dernier match de quidditch des Canons. En ayant deux joueuses professionnelles à la table, Katie et Angelina, la discussion devenait très animée ! Absorbé par ses pensées, Neville ne participait pas à la conversation. Il pensait à elle. Malgré son attitude étrange, son visage pale et ses traits anguleux qui ne la rendaient pas à proprement parler séduisante, elle l'attirait terriblement.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle et buvait ses paroles, elle tentait de convaincre Harry de l'existence des Ronflack cornus, sans pouvoir sortir de son mutisme. Il était paralysé, incapable d'émettre le moindre son mais peu lui importait ; la regarder, bercé par sa voix suave et lointaine lui suffisait. « Luna,… Quel prénom à la fois mystérieux et poétique ! Luna, Luna, Luna,… ». Il se répétait inlassablement ces deux syllabes telle une douce et obsédante ritournelle. Si seulement elle pouvait lire ses pensées ! Jamais il n'oserait lui avouer son doux secret. Après tout, quelle fille sensée, aussi étrange soit-elle pourrait vouloir d'un homme comme lui ! « Je suis totalement insignifiant, pensait-il. ! S'est-elle seulement rendu compte que j'étais assis à côté d'elle ! Si j'étais beau comme Malfoy ou courageux comme Harry, drôle comme les Weasley, les choses auraient pu être différentes mais je n'ai rien de tout cela, je suis banal à pleurer et de surcroît horriblement maladroit. Alors à quoi bon ! »

-Neville ! Neville ! NEVILLE !  
-Hein ! Quoi ? répondit-il comme si on venait de le réveiller.

Mon dieu, c'était elle, l'objet de ses rêves et de ses tourments qui lui parlait. Peut-être avait-elle compris et allait-elle lui faire un signe encourageant !

-Tu veux un peu de terrine, lui demanda-t-elle ? Ginny nous a dit que c'était la spécialité de sa mère et qu'elle l'avait préparé hier, ça a l'air délicieux !  
-Oui, merci, répondit-il poliment, tout à sa déception.

Chacun dégustait les différents plats apportés par Ginny qui croulait sous les compliments. La conversation prit rapidement la tournure d'une séance nostalgie où chacun évoquait ses souvenirs de Poudlard. Et Drago, qui n'était déjà pas particulièrement à l'aise depuis le début du dîner, s'ennuyait de plus en plus, regrettant la promesse qu'il avait faite à Hermione. « Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Je n'ai rien en commun avec eux et regarde-les ressasser les exploits de Potter, ils sont tous béats devant lui, c'est affligeant ! Il serait peut-être temps qu'ils passent à autre chose ! Oh Harry, rappelle-toi quand tu as sauvé la pierre philosophale alors que tu n'avais même pas 12 ans, et le basilic, et les détraqueurs et quand tu as vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui et blablabla… Merveilleux Potter ! Que tu es courageux ! Bah, j'en ai la nausée !» Drago bouillonnait. « Allez, reprends-toi, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ; pense à quel point Hermione sera contente que tu sois venu. Ca méritera bien une récompense, d'ailleurs j'ai bien quelques petites idées… »  
Sa dulcinée ne manqua pas de remarquer son sourire en coin et son regard espiègle et lui caressa discrètement la cuisse.

-A quoi pensais-tu, lui demanda-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, intéressée ?  
-Rien de spécial.  
-Vraiment ?  
-En fait, je pensais à la façon dont on pourrait terminer la soirée.  
-Et ?  
-Tu verras, répondit-il, énigmatique.  
-Alors Drago, demanda Angeline qui ne voulait pas le laisser à l'écart des conversations, j'ai entendu dire que tu travaillais pour les relations internationales au ministère de la magie, ça doit être passionnant ?  
-C'est vrai, mais cela demande beaucoup de travail et de diplomatie pour réussir à entretenir un climat privilégié entre les différentes nations, sans compter l'équilibre précaire et que le moindre détail peut tout remettre en cause, anéantissant parfois le travail de plusieurs années en quelques secondes ! Par exemple aujourd'hui, l'ambassadeur bulgare était à Londres et nos relations se sont fortement dégradées a cause d'un …euh...

Il s'interrompit avant de déverser toute sa colère sur Percy, se rappelant soudain qu'il était cerné par les Weasley.

-Bref, reprit-il, je préférerais arrêter de parler de mon boulot, après tout, nous sommes ici pour passer une bonne soirée, ajouta-t-il non sans une pointe d'ironie, et je ne voudrais pas plomber l'ambiance avec mes soucis de travail.  
-Si tu ne voulais pas plomber l'ambiance, il ne fallait pas venir, lança Ron qui ne pu se retenir, l'alcool absorbé aidant.

Tout le monde s'était tu devant l'intervention de Ron. Harry blêmit, Ron pouvait faire des remarques tellement stupides quand il s'y mettait !

-Ron ! s'exclama Hermione.  
-Laisse ma chérie, la coupa Drago, je t'avais bien dit que ça se passerait comme ça. De plus, comme ton … « ami » a abusé du si bon vin de Ginny …!  
-Drago ! Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, partagée entre son amitié pour Ron et son amour pour Drago.  
-Je… n'ai… pas… abusé… du vin, gronda Ron. Puis voyant l'air désespéré de son ami, il se reprit. Euh,…, ok, je me suis peut-être emporté et euh… Malfoy, euh… Drago, … je m'excuse, ajouta-t-il d'une toute petite voix. Après tout, si Hermione est capable de t'aimer, on doit être capable de te supporter.  
-Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer, répondit Drago, trop heureux de voir Weasley lui faire des excuses. A propos, vous avez réussit à attraper le sorcier responsable des poubelles folles, demanda-t-il, s'efforçant de paraître aimable et de cacher son désintérêt ; les relations avec les moldus lui semblaient si dérisoires et inutiles, mais il savait qu'Hermione l'observait et il voulait faire bonne figure.

Les conversations reprirent. La tempête était passée. Harry remercia mentalement Malfoy de ne pas s'être emporté et repris la conversation qu'il avait commencée avec Katie.

-Les poubelles folles, répéta Angelina ?  
-Un petit malin s'était amusé à jeter un sort aux poubelles des moldus de sorte que leur contenu se déversait toujours devant les portes des maisons, lui expliqua Ron. Ca a duré une semaine à Liverpool et ça a posé de gros problèmes car les éboueurs refusaient de ramasser les déchets dans ces conditions et avec la chaleur, les détritus qui s'amoncelaient attiraient les rats et autres bestioles. Et cela commençait à inquiéter sérieusement les autorités sanitaires moldues. Heureusement, nous l'avons pincé hier matin et tout est rentré dans l'ordre.  
-Et qui était-ce, demanda Drago, vaguement intéressé ?  
-Encore un membre de la ligue anti-moldus ; ils sont inoffensifs, mais de temps en temps, ils nous posent quelques problèmes. Je crois que celui-ci s'appelait Ethan Cleaver ou quelque chose comme ça.  
-Et pourquoi le ministère ne démantèle pas le réseau, demanda Neville ?  
-Comme je vous l'ai dit, ils sont inoffensifs et le ministère a d'autres priorités, ils ne veulent pas monopoliser leurs aurors pour ça, n'est-ce pas Harry ?  
-Hein? Quoi, demanda l'intéressé, pris de fou rire suite à une blague de Georges ?  
-Rien, laisse tomber. Au fait Hermione, il y a une rumeur comme quoi Rogue aurait une copine, tu es au courant ?  
-Ben euh,…

De nouveau le silence autour de la table.

-En fait, le professeur Flitwik est parti à la retraite cette année et il a été remplacé par une jeune prof.  
-Et,… ?

Tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres.  
-Vous vous rappelez Pansy Parkison, annonça Drago, un sourire en coin.  
-Nooon, dit Ginny d'un air horrifié!  
-Pas possible, rajouta Lavande. Elle, professeur d'enchantements ?  
-Et bien oui, répondit Hermione. De plus, elle est, tenez-vous bien, la fiancée, elle insista bien sur le mot, de Rogue. Ils se marient l'été prochain.

Stupeur générale. Tous regardaient Drago et Hermione.

-Et nous sommes invités leur mariage, conclut Drago.  
-Alors ça, c'est de la nouvelle, dit Fred, le vieux Rogue qui se marie. Je propose que nous portions un toast à notre ancien et tyrannique prof de potion, ajouta-t-il en se levant le verre à la main. Au mariage du rat des cachots !  
-Au mariage du rat des cachots, répéta l'assemblée d'une même voix.  
-En parlant de ragot, commença Ginny, Hermione, tu ne nous a toujours pas dit comment toi et Drago vous vous êtes,… on va dire, trouvés !  
-Ah, je m'attendais à cette question, répondit Hermione. En fait, je préfèrerais te raconter mon histoire en privé.

A cette phrase tout le monde parla en même temps, il n'était pas question qu'elle s'en tire comme ça, ils étaient tous curieux et voulaient tous savoir. Ou plutôt comprendre. Drago ne disait rien. Il se souvenait.

-Bien, calmez-vous, dit Hermione, je vais vous raconter. Harry et Ron, vous vous souvenez cette soirée au ministère, il y a deux ans ? Je vous avais accompagnés.  
-Attends deux minutes, je vais chercher le dessert, dit Ginny.

Et elle partit en cuisine, tandis que tout le monde faisait passer les assiettes pour débarrasser la table. Elle revint avec un énorme gâteau qu'elle servit tandis qu'Hermione reprenait son récit.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour le suivant, mais c'est pas gagné car le CAPES c'est dans trois semaines. Mais je vais faire mon possible.

Bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton des reviews.

JaneScrout


	5. Soirée au ministère

Salut à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre qui sera différent des précédents. C'est en effet un flash back, qui explique la « rencontre » de Drago et Hermione. Pour une fois, j'ai écrit toute seule car c'est un morceau d'histoire que j'avais écrite en parallèle, mais je trouvais qu'il collait bien.

Merci à Draymione qui attendait la suite avec impatience, aleera la femme de Dracula… (Extra le surnom à rallonge), Pascale1980, Elyssia, Devin-sigyn, tahiri, stellmaria et gaelle griffondor. Vos reviews m'ont motivée à écrire vu la période de travail intensif que je traverse.

Donc, après deux trois changement voici la fameuse :

**Chapitre 5 : Soirée au ministère**

Bien, calmez-vous, dit Hermione, je vais vous raconter. Harry et Ron, vous vous souvenez cette soirée au ministère, il y a deux ans ? Je vous avais accompagnés.  
-Attends deux minutes, je vais chercher le dessert, dit Ginny.

Et elle partit en cuisine, tandis que tout le monde faisait passer les assiettes pour débarrasser la table. Elle revint avec un énorme gâteau qu'elle servit tandis qu'Hermione reprenait son récit.

_

* * *

__Flash back_

Hermione paressait dans son bain, en ressassant ses souvenirs. Ce soir, elle allait à une soirée du ministère. Elle avait été invitée par Harry, qui avait lourdement insisté pour qu'elle vienne. Elle n'avait pas envie mais Ginny avait fait remarquer que se serait l'occasion pour elle de rencontrer d'autres personnes que les professeurs de Poudlard. Il est vrai qu'elle ne sortait pas beaucoup du château et à part Neville et quelques fois Harry et Ginny, elle ne voyait plus personne. Son statut de professeur de métamorphose lui prenait beaucoup de temps, de plus, elle essayait de rentrer au département de la justice, pour faire partie du magenmagot. Ainsi, elle avait 26 ans, bossait toujours autant et donc, était célibataire.  
La jeune femme se secoua énergiquement. Ce soir, elle allait faire des efforts de présentation ! Après tout, elle allait rarement en soirée et ce serait l'occasion d'inaugurer cette petite robe que sa mère lui avait offert pour ses 25 ans et qu'elle n'avait jamais mise. Elle se leva, ôta le bouchon pour faire écouler l'eau du bain et attrapa la paume de douche. Au bout d'une heure, elle finit par sortir, les cheveux dégoulinant dans son dos. Mouillés, ils lui arrivaient en bas du dos, mais sec, ils remontaient au milieu du dos. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussit à les dompter. Elle les sécha vigoureusement puis se regarda dans la glace. Raides ou frisés ? Attachés ou libres ? Elle opta finalement pour un compromis : une demi-queue bien serrée pour lui dégager le visage tous en laissant libre la masse dans son dos.  
Elle passa dans sa chambre, ouvrit son armoire et attrapa la robe en question. C'était une robe noire, longue, dans un tissu fluide qui s'ajustait à la peau. Elle avait de fines bretelles et un joli décolleté, un dragon se dessinait sur le devant de la robe en surimpression. Elle enfila ses chaussures noires, des sandales à très hauts talons et drapa sur ses épaules un pashmina dans les tons fuchsia violet. Elle n'aimait pas être tout en noir. Elle se maquilla légèrement puis enfila sa cape de soie noire. Bien qu'on était mi-juillet, les soirées pouvaient être fraîches. Elle attrapa son minuscule sac à main et décida qu'elle était prête. Un dernier regard dans la glace, une touche de parfum, Paris de Yves St Laurent, puis elle sortit de chez elle, ferma la porte et transplana dans l'atrium du ministère.

L'ambiance était guindée mais paradoxalement chaleureuse. Un groupe jouait dans le coin de la salle et une piste de danse, où évoluaient des couples, avait été installée. Hermione déposa son sac et sa cape au vestiaire, attrapa une coupe de champagne et se mêla à la foule. Elle Trouva rapidement ses amis.

Salut tout le monde, lança-t-elle  
- Oh ma chérie, tu es magnifique, dit Ginny, ta robe te va à merveille.  
- Merci, répondit Hermione.  
- Et puis, tu as une de ces crinières, ajouta Harry, tu es vraiment très en beauté ce soir.  
- Tu es vraiment … divine, renchérit Ron.  
- Arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir ! Toi aussi Ginny tu es radieuse ! Entre ta robe rouge et tes cheveux, on dirait que tu vas t'enflammer ! Sinon, comment ça va ? Vous avez fait quoi de mon adorable filleul ?  
- C'est maman qui le garde, répondit Ginny, et donc, on ne pourra pas rentrer tard, car elle commence à fatiguer vite. De plus Sirius n'est pas vraiment facile !  
- Mais elle en est gaga ! Maman ne peut résister aux enfants !  
- Et toi Ron, demanda Hermione, quand est-ce que tu t'y mets ?  
- Je peux te retourner la question Hermione, parce que à part tes mecs occasionnels d'un soir, cela fait longtemps que tu es seule !  
- Que veux-tu, répliqua-t-elle, je ne veux pas m'encombrer d'un mec !  
- Tu as bien raison, ajouta Ron, nous sommes trop jeunes !  
- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? demanda Ginny, un sourcil levé. Que Harry et moi sommes vieux avant l'âge ?  
- On veut juste dire,…, heu,…, commença Ron.  
- Que nous n'avons pas eu la chance de trouver le bon comme toi, termina Hermione.  
- D'ailleurs, moi, je pars à la chasse, annonça Ron. A tout à l'heure !  
- Moi, j'irais bien danser, dit Harry, Tu nous excuses Hermione ?  
- Mais je t'en prie, occupe toi de ta petite femme !  
- A tout à l'heure Hermione !  
- Dansez bien !

Le groupe se sépara donc. Hermione se dirigea vers le professeur Mc Gonagall qui discutait avec l'actuel ministre de la magie, Amos Diggory, et un troisième interlocuteur qu'elle ne voyait pas. Au passage, elle prit une deuxième coupe de champagne. Elle rejoignit la conversation.  
- Minerva, Mr le ministre, commença Hermione, Malefoy ?  
- Et oui, Granger, moi aussi je côtoie le beau monde !  
- Tu n'es pas en prison, avec ton père, dit-elle d'un air mauvais.  
- Miss granger, coupa Diggory, je vous présente le nouveau directeur du département de la coopération magique.  
- Tu vois Granger, dit Drago, avec son sourire sarcastique et méprisant qu'il n'avait jamais quitté, j'ai su faire les bons choix aux bons moments ! Ainsi, j'ai un poste haut placé, et toi, tu es quoi ? Prof !  
- Mr Malefoy, s'il vous plait, le reprit Mc Gonagall !  
- Laissez Minerva, cette stupide fouine ne comprendra jamais rien à rien !  
- Je ne te permets pas, sale…  
- Mr Malefoy, s'exclamèrent en même temps la directrice de Poudlard et le ministre !  
- Excusez-moi !

Hermione lui lança un regard meurtrier qu'il lui rendit. Puis, ils reprirent leur conversation sur les relations magiques internationales. Hermione écoutait en gardant le silence. Elle attrapa une autre coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'un elfe-serveur qui passait, et commença à boire doucement. Elle n'avait pas revu Malefoy depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire huit ans plus tôt. Elle lui jetait de temps en temps des regards discrets. Il avait maintenant les cheveux courts, en bataille, et portait un costume noir avec une chemise en soie blanche, sans cravate et le dernier bouton ouvert. Il dégageait une nonchalance animale. Et même si elle le détestait toujours autant, elle devait reconnaître qu'il était devenu très beau et apparemment superbement bien foutu. Elle arrêta le cours de ses pensées qui prenaient une direction dangereuse. Elle s'éclipsa discrètement et s'approcha de la piste de danse, saluant au passage des connaissances, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour discuter, une nouvelle coupe de champagne à la main. « Je devrais peut-être ralentir le rythme, pensait-elle, ou je ne vais pas tenir la soirée ! »

Hermione !  
Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Harry et Ginny. L'heureux couple, comme elle aimait les appeler.  
- Nous te cherchions, nous partons, annonça Ginny.  
- Déjà ?  
- Oui, il est tard et il faut qu'on récupère Sirius. Et puis Ginny est fatiguée.  
- Tu sais Hermione, élever un enfant n'est pas de tout repos !  
- Je comprends. Et Ron, il est où ?  
- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, dit Harry, il était en grande conversation avec une jolie blonde. A mon avis, on ne le reverra pas.

Hermione sourit, décidément, Ron ne changerait jamais. Il avait eu un déclic à la fin de sa scolarité quand il avait enfin comprit comment marchaient les filles. Depuis, il avait un tableau de chasse impressionnant.

Bien, reprit Hermione, personnellement, je vais rester encore un peu, après tout, j'ai rarement l'occasion de sortir.  
- Ok, dit Harry, alors amuse toi bien ! Et ne bois pas trop, ajouta-t-il en regardant la nouvelle coupe de champagne qu'elle avait à la main !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, rétorqua-t-elle, c'est juste ma deuxième !  
- Hermione, gronda-t-il gentiment !  
- Bon d'accord, c'est la sixième, mais rassure toi, je gère !  
- Si tu le dis ! Tu passeras à la maison cette semaine, que tu vois un peu ton filleul ?  
- Ok, j'asserrai !  
- Promis, demanda Ginny ?  
- Promis.

Hermione embrassa ses amis, qui se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Elle se retrouva donc toute seule devant la piste de danse. Le champagne commençait à faire son effet mais elle aimait tellement ça ! Elle en repris une coupe. Elle regardait les couples évoluer sur la piste de danse, le groupe venait d'entamer une valse, quand elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.  
- M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? chuchota une voix suave au creux de son oreille.  
Hermione, en se retournant, fut face à des yeux bleu acier, durs mais brillants. Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il attrapa le verre qu'elle avait en main, le vida d'un trait et le posa sur le plateau d'un elfe qui, par un heureux hasard, passait par là. Puis, il l'emmena sur la piste, retenant toujours son regard, posa sa main sur la taille de la jeune femme et l'entraîna dans la danse. Elle se laissait faire, subjuguée par ces si beaux yeux. Quand le groupe arrêta de jouer, elle se reprit et s'éloigna vivement, elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Drago la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle rejoignait un groupe de personnes qui bavardaient plus loin et se mêlait activement à la conversation. Elle était devenue vraiment très belle.

Hermione parlait avec ses amis depuis un moment déjà quand elle balaya la salle du regard. Elle fut surprise de s'apercevoir qu'elle cherchait Malefoy. Furieuse contre elle-même, elle décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Elle finit sa coupe, et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Sa tête tournait. Décidément, elle avait pas mal bu et commençait à se sentir sérieusement pompette. Elle récupéra sa cape et son sac et pris l'ascenseur qui l'emmènerait à la surface. Elle n'était pas en état de transplaner, elle rentrerait donc à la moldue, en taxi.  
Elle gagna une rue plus animée et héla un taxi. Au moment où elle s'affalait sur la banquette arrière, elle sentie un poids à son côté et une voix masculine prononcer : « 48 Victoria Street ». Et Drago Malefoy lui décocha un sourire comme elle n'en avait jamais vu sur son visage. Apparemment, lui aussi avait bien bu !  
Le taxi démarra. Hermione regardait Drago qui se pencha et l'embrassa. Rapidement, la température grimpa dans la voiture, tandis que le chauffeur se rinçait l'œil, en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Au bout d'un certain temps, le chauffeur annonça, « vous y êtes, ça fera 16, 40£ ». Drago sortit les billets de sa poche sous l'œil étonné d'Hermione. Mais elle avait le cerveau trop embué pour réfléchir. Ils sortirent du véhicule et se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée. Drago fit rapidement le code.  
- Tu habites dans un immeuble moldu ?  
Il ne répondit pas et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, direction le dernier étage. Hermione haletait sous les caresses du jeune homme. Il l'embrassait dans le cou, descendant sur sa gorge avec des lèvres brûlantes. L'alcool décuplait les sens et ils étaient tout les deux dans un état second. Les portes de l'ascenseur finirent par s'ouvrir. Drago eut du mal à mettre la clé dans la serrure sans lâcher les lèvres d'Hermione mais il finit par ouvrir. Arrivés à l'intérieur, il prit sa baguette et ferma la porte avec. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans l'appartement, les vêtements volaient. Bouts de tissu superflus devant leur désir brûlant, exacerbé par l'alcool. Ils se retrouvèrent nus devant la cheminée où crépitait un bon feu. Drago l'allongea sur le tapis épais devant les flammes…

Hermione se réveilla le matin en sursaut. Elle était dans un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans une chambre inconnue, nue et un homme dormait à côté d'elle. De plus, elle avait un sérieux mal au crâne. C'est décidé, elle ne boirait plus ! Elle se tourna sur le côté tout doucement afin de ne pas réveiller l'inconnu. Oh stupeur, Malefoy ! Ses souvenirs de la soirée revinrent en trombe. Elle avait couchée avec Drago Malefoy ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait pris du plaisir comme jamais. Elle se retrouva face à des yeux brillants. Il était réveillé. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

_Fin flash back_

_

* * *

_

Et il m'embrassa !  
- Comme c'est romantique, s'exclama Ginny. Et après ?  
- Après, elle déguerpit de mon appartement, continua Drago.  
- Et tu me retrouvas le soir même chez moi, pour me sauter dessus !  
Drago eut un sourire en coin.  
- Je vois, dit Harry, c'était une histoire de sexe, c'est ça ?  
- Heu,…, hésita Hermione, on peut dire ça comme ça. Ca a duré tout l'été, puis je suis retournée à Poudlard. Et on ne s'est plus vu. Jusqu'au jour où il est venu au château pour voir Rogue.  
- J'étais venu te voir aussi, ajouta Drago.  
- Menteur ! Toujours est-il qu'on s'est croisé dans les couloirs. Et disons que je lui fais une scène, il ne m'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis plus de quatre mois !  
- Vous connaissez Granger en colère ?  
Tout les garçons se regardèrent, ils avaient tous, au moins une fois, essuyé une colère d'Hermione.  
- Je suis si terrible que ça ?  
- Heu, …, débuta Harry.  
- Ensuite ? continua Angelina, fascinée par cette histoire.  
- Et bien ensuite, on a terminé dans son lit, finit Drago. Et ce fut le début de notre histoire, car je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas me passer d'elle.  
- Oh, c'est trop beau, dit Ginny.  
Hermione souriait tendrement. Finalement Drago avait été à peu près intégré.  
- Et bien dit Ginny, et si on passait au salon pour… Ron, Lavande ! cria Ginny, devenue d'un coup aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

To be continued…

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.  
Je ne pense pas écrire le prochain chapitre avant longtemps car j'ai l'agrégation dans 10 jours et je dois repasser une épreuve de CAPES. La haine ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience.  
Bisous à tous et à bientôt 

Jeanne

ps: la mise en page à des problèmes, notament quelques tirets qui ont disparus et que je n'arrive pas à remttre.


	6. fin de repas

Salut à tous !

Tout d'abord un petit message. En réponse à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu (merci, merci, j'adore !), je vais mettre quelques petites choses au point. Si vous avez bien compté, vu que l'action se passe dix ans après Poudlard, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Drago et Lavande ont 28 ans. Pour les autres, il suffit d'enlever ou d'ajouter un ou deux ans. Donc, pendant la soirée du ministère, Hermione a 26 ans ! Et donc, aller à une soirée à 26 ans en étant toujours célibataire, on a plutôt tendance à oublier ce fait dans l'alcool ! Rien de trop choquant ! (Ça sent le vécu,… ;-) )

Mais je dirais tout deux même deux choses pour le public un peu plus jeune, et pour les autres aussi d'ailleurs, deux grandes règles à ne jamais oublier :

1°) Celui qui conduit ne boit pas du tout d'alcool !

2°) Toujours sortir protégé ! En même temps, petite pub pour le Sidaction !

Voili voilou.

Voici donc le dernier chapitre.

* * *

Et bien, dit Ginny, et si on passait au salon pour… Ron, Lavande ! cria Ginny, devenue d'un coup aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

**Chapitre 6 :**

Ginny venait de surprendre son frère en train de caresser la cuisse de Lavande d'une façon peu orthodoxe, ce que semblait apprécier la jeune femme.

« - Vous vous croyez où ? ajouta-t-elle, il y a des chambres pour ça !  
- Ben quoi ? répondit Ron, on a été comme qui dirait inspiré par l'histoire d'Hermione et Malefoy …  
Lavande, visiblement plus gênée que lui s'éclipsa aux toilettes, le visage pourpre.  
« - Je disais donc, reprit Ginny, je vous propose de passer au salon pour boire le café et un digestif pour ceux qui le souhaitent. »  
Tous les convives se levèrent, et alors que les demoiselles avançaient vers le salon parlant chiffons, les jumeaux retinrent leur frère pour en savoir un peu plus.  
« - Alors Ronnie, glissa Georges, pris sur le fait !  
- Sans commentaire ! Puis se tournant vers Harry, il ajouta, tu te souviens de notre pari en 6° année ? Tu devais coucher avec Parvati et moi avec Lavande ? Je crois que ce soir, je vais enfin gagner !  
- Effectivement, ça me parait bien parti ! Mais plus sérieusement, on n'a plus 17 ans, alors est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle ?  
- Comme tu dis, on n'a plus 17 ans ! Bien sûr que non je ne l'aime pas ! Elle est trop superficielle ! Mais en même temps, elle est tellement canon et tellement sexy ! Je n'ai pas passé la soirée à remplir son verre pour rien. La preuve, maintenant, c'est « in the pocket » !

Ron s'affala dans un fauteuil et arrosa son café de Whisky pur feu et chantonna à l'oreille d'Harry qui s'était assis près de lui :  
« - Sex bomb, sex bomb, I'm a sex bomb…  
- Ron! Tu es répugnant! Et dis-moi, toi, tu as bu combien de verres ce soir ?  
- Trois ou quatre, je pense, répondit-il conscient que son mensonge ne prendrait pas.  
- Ou cinq ou six ? Ou même une dizaine je dirais, vu ton état ! Si j'étais toi, je me resservirai une tasse de café, sans ajout cette fois, histoire de me remettre les idées en place !  
-Beuh, t'es pas drôle !»  
Harry regardait d'un œil désappointé son ami quand Lavande réapparu dans le salon.  
« - Il commence à se faire tard, dit-elle visiblement mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir tous les regards braqués sur elle, et je dois me lever tôt demain, alors je vais rentrer. Harry, Ginny, merci pour tout, j'ai passé une excellente soirée et j'ai vraiment été ravie de tous vous revoir. Hermione et Drago, bonne chance à vous deux. Bon ben, bonne nuit et à bientôt. »  
Ginny et Hermione la raccompagnèrent à la porte.  
« - Tu es sure de vouloir rentrer à pied toute seule, demanda Ginny un peu inquiète.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, l'air frais va me faire du bien, je me sens un peu grise ! Et puis, ce n'est pas très loin !  
- Oui, c'est vrai ! Et bien rentre bien ! On s'appelle ?  
Ginny serra Lavande puis ce fut le tour de Hermione.  
« - Tu as de la chance d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un ! Drago, et je n'en reviens toujours pas, à l'air fou de toi !  
- Ca c'est vrai, renchérit Ginny, cela parait complètement irréel mais Lavande a raison.  
- Merci les filles ! Mais Lavande, je suis sure que tu trouveras chaussure à ton pied très vite ! Allez, au revoir ma belle. Je passe à ton salon la semaine prochaine ! J'ai besoin d'un bon lavage de peau ! La trentaine arrive à vitesse grand V ! »  
Elles éclatèrent de rire, Hermione n'ayant pas vraiment à se plaindre de son physique.  
« - Ok, ciao les filles. »

Alors que Ginny refermait la porte sur Lavande, elle vit Ron débouler dans le vestibule.  
« Ciao soeurette ! Bye Mione ! J'y vais aussi, j'ai à faire… See you soon !»  
Et il se précipita dehors à la poursuite de Lavande, il n'allait pas la laisser partir comme ça ! Il la retrouva sur le perron et proposa de la raccompagner chez elle.  
« - Ce n'est pas la peine, merci, répondit-elle, j'habite à un quart d'heure à pied à peine ! Et marcher me fera le plus grand bien !  
- Ca m'inquiète que tu te ballades seule dans Londres en pleine nuit, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver ! Alors, que tu le veuilles ou non, je t'accompagne !  
- Si tu insistes, d'accord ! dit-elle, visiblement touchée de voir Ron aussi prévenant. »  
« Quand je disais, « in the pocket » pensait-il, c'est presque trop facile ! » Ils se mirent tout deux en route. Arrivés devant chez elle, Ron lui souhaita bonne nuit et l'embrassa tendrement, les filles adorent ça , puis, il fit mine de partir et se retourna au bout de quelques mètres.  
« - Peut-être que je pourrais boire un dernier verre chez toi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant, enfin, si tu es d'accord !  
- Bien sûr, à vrai dire, je désespérais de te voir partir si vite ! »  
Elle l'embrassa passionnément et le tira à l'intérieur.

Pendant ce temps, le départ précipité de Ron et de Lavande alimentait toutes les conversations, mais étant donnée l'heure tardive, la soirée commençait à s'essouffler. Angelina et Fred prirent congés, devant récupérer leurs enfants chez la mère d'Angelina le lendemain de bonne heure. Elle remercia sa belle sœur et son mari pour le repas et ils embrassèrent les convives un à un. Katie et Georges les imitèrent, Katie commençant à fatiguer elle aussi. Luna, qui s'était faite discrète au cours de la soirée, préférant observer ses anciens camarades et en particulier un certain Neville, fut un peu déçue que la soirée se termine avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui parler. Elle s'éloigna du groupe et griffonna sur un petit morceau de parchemin, « rejoins-moi chez moi, demain à 20h, Luna. » Puis elle le glissa dans la poche de la cape de Neville et s'en alla.

Angelina et Katie se dirigèrent vers le vestibule pour transplaner chez elles, mais leurs hommes, qui n'avait rien perdus de leur sens du spectacle, disparurent dans un grand fracas laissant derrière eux une épaisse fumée bleue.  
« - Ah ces deux là ! Ils sont vraiment incorrigibles, ragea Katie. Excuse-les Ginny !  
- Ce sont mes frères, n'oublie pas, et je les aime comme ça !  
- Tu as peut-être raison, mais vivre avec l'un ou l'autre n'est pas une sinécure, rajouta Angelina. Allez ma chère belle-sœur. A bientôt. On se voit dimanche chez ta mère ?  
- Et oui, comme d'habitude ! Rentrez bien !  
Après de grandes accolades, Katie et Angelina partirent pour de bon, en râlant toujours un peu.

Neville fut le suivant à prendre congé ; il sortit après avoir pris sa cape dans l'entrée, ou du moins ce qu'il croyait être sa cape, car la fumée et la fatigue aidant, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait pris celle d'Harry et transplana à Poudlard.  
« Décidément, pensa-t-il, je suis condamné à vivre seul dans ma serre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Luna m'a ignoré toute la soirée, il faut que j'arrête de rêver ! »

Toujours dans le salon, Harry et Drago arrivaient à tenir un échange civilisé. Le fait qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tout les deux tout seuls, Hermione aidant Ginny à ranger en cuisine, avait largement aidé les choses.« - Potter, il faut que je te demande ton avis, vu que tu es le meilleur ami d'Hermione. »  
Harry leva un sourcil, intrigué par la demande de Malefoy.  
« - Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »  
Malefoy ouvrit une petite boite à bijou contenant une magnifique bague en or blanc surmontée d'un énorme diamant, entourés de deux émeraudes en forme de poire.  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
- Je pense qu'elle va en faire une syncope ! Je n'avais jamais vu un diamant de cette taille !  
- Mais encore, insista Drago.  
- Je pense qu'elle dira oui, dans la mesure où elle parait dingue de toi, ce que je ne comprends toujours pas ! Je tiens d'ailleurs à te prévenir, je considère Hermione comme une petite sœur, alors…  
- Oui je sais, si je lui fais du mal, j'entendrais parler de toi ! C'est assez tentant et je serais curieux de voir ça, ajouta-t-il un sourire de défi au coin des lèvres, mais ne t'inquiète pas Potter, je l'aime.  
- Bien. »

Ginny entra dans la pièce suivie de Hermione, Drago cachant précipitamment la bague dans sa poche.« - Mon cœur, on y va ? Je commence à tomber de sommeil !  
- Oui, ma chérie.  
- Ginny, merci pour cette délicieuse soirée, dit Hermione. Puis, se tournant vers Harry, elle ajouta, tu as eu une merveilleuse idée ! »  
Elle le prit dans ses bras.  
« - Allez, on y va ! reprit-elle, on se voit bientôt ?  
- J'y compte bien, répondit Ginny.  
- J'en suis certain, ajouta Harry. Malefoy.  
- Potter, Ginny. »  
Hermione serra sa meilleure amie.  
« - Tu viendras me voir cette semaine ? J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur toi et Drago.  
- J'essaierai, promis, merci pour tout. »  
Hermione embrassa ses deux amis. Drago et Harry firent l'effort de se serrer la main. Drago attrapa Hermione par le bras et ils quittèrent Square Grimmaurd.  
« - Enfin seuls, dit Harry » Et il entraîna Ginny dans leur chambre.  
Chacun reprit sa petite vie.

* * *

Un an plus tard, alors qu'Hermione, accompagnée par son père, s'avançait vers l'hôtel où l'attendait Drago Malefoy, Ginny regardait l'assemblée d'un œil attendrit. Etant la demoiselle d'honneur de la mariée, elle avait une place de choix pour l'observation. En dépit de ses paroles, Ron s'était attaché à Lavande et ils roucoulaient ensemble maintenant depuis un an. Quand à Neville et Luna, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas trouvés mais Ginny savait que ça ne tarderait plus maintenant, quitte à y mettre le nez. Katie était enfin enceinte et Angelina attendait le troisième. En voyant le sourire radieux de Malefoy, elle se dit que finalement, ils avaient réussit à s'en sortir et à vivre sa vie pleinement. Elle leur souhaita à tous bonne chance et se concentra sur le couple qui échangeait leurs vœux.

FIN

Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi et pour toutes les reviews, spéciale dédicace à Draymione pour son soutien depuis le début, qui me rappelait à l'heure quand l'attente était trop longue.  
Je vous annonce que je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fic, déjà quatre chapitres écrits, beaucoup plus dramatique et pendant la septième année mais toujours Hermione/Drago. Je ne la posterais que lorsqu'elle sera terminée car je ne voudrais pas l'abandonner en cours de route. Je déteste les auteurs qui font ça, j'aime bien avoir la fin de l'histoire.

Un petit peu de pub pour d'autres auteurs :  
Elyssia et ses deux fics : Bas les masques et Il suffit d'une fois.  
Pascale 1980 : Nos belles années

A très bientôt

Jeanne


End file.
